


Poptart

by Ilyen



Series: Overwatch Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, like the FLUFFIEST FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyen/pseuds/Ilyen
Summary: Prompt: McHanzo, #6. “H-how long have you been standing there?”





	

“How about Pumpkin’?”

Hanzo huffs and rolls his eyes. “Are you saying you’re orange and round?”

“Nah .” Jesse nuzzles into his neck, and he can feel his rumbling laugh against his skin. “But I gotta thick shell like one.”

They have the rec room to themselves. A movie plays forgotten on the screen, both men far more interested in each other than the 25th installment of Fast& Furious.

“I will find a suitable food name for you, since you are so fond of those. ” Hanzo pauses, thinking. “Those awful pastries you like so much. Poptarts.”

Jesse frowns, shaking his head. “That’s not a cute name, Han.”

“I like it.” He reaches up to run his fingers through Jesse’s beard. “You will be my poptart.”

“Sweetheart, nooooooo.” Jesse buries his face into Hanzo’s shoulder, muffling his own protest. “Gotta be something like sugar or honey. Something that’ll roll off the tongue.”

“Those are all condiments, though. So why is Sugar more acceptable than Salt? You taste far more salty th-”

Jesse silences him with a quick kiss, then sits back to arch an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “You’re the salty one out of us here, sweetpea. Personality wise, that is.”

“Nonsense, Poptart.” He’s answered by a long-suffering groan. A self-satisfied smirk crosses his lips.

“See now, it don’t sound cute. You say ‘poptart’ like you’re planning on having the pop declare independence from the tart.”

“What?” He can’t help his snort of laughter.

Jesse gestures as he talks. “Too much emphasis on the Pop, and on the T in tart. It’s all one word.”

“Pop. Tart.” Hanzo makes sure to stress the p’s.

“You’re doing it on purpose now.”

“No.” Hanzo hides his grin behind his hand. “I am not. Pop-Tart.”

Jesse’s laughing as well. “Don’t sass me, darling.”

Hanzo leans in and plants a kiss on his nose.

“I don’t ever ‘sass’ you. I am completely serious in all my endeavors.” He worms closer, nestling under Jesse’s chin as they lean back on the couch. The cowboy hums content, for a moment.

“Poptart.”

Jesse’s reply is a mix of resigned laughter and frustrated sigh. “You’re lucky you’re so dang cute. Anybody else be’d trying my patience real bad by now.”

“You are the cute one.” He leans forward, so he’s almost whispering in Jesse’s ear. “Like a pop-”

“You two are literally going to give me diabetes.”

Both men suddenly sit up, ramrod straight, as if they weren’t just canoodling like teenagers. Hana smacks her bubblegum again, standing behind them in the entranceway. Her eyes are on the phone in her hands.

Jesse speaks up first, a faint blush evident in his cheeks. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

She shrugs. They hear the faint ping of message received. “Oh not that long.” A wicked grin curls her lips. “Poptart.”

Jesse sinks back down on the couch, holding his hat over his now entirely red face. “Dammit. Alright, kid, give it to me straight. Who’d you send that too?”

He hears her laughing from the hall as she walks away.

To his surprise, Hanzo’s weight settles across his stomach. He pulls his hat away to see mostly the top of his boyfriend’s hair. Hanzo nuzzles his nose on his chin, and his lingering embarrassment gives way to warming happiness.

Hanzo speaks musingly. “I’ve changed my mind. Poptart isn’t a good pet name for you.”

“Oh, thank the lord almighty.” His relief is palpable.

“I think Pancake would suit you better.”

Jesse’s objections are overshadowed by Hanzo’s bright laughter, filling the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests, hmu at my tumblr: http://revolverwaffle.tumblr.com/


End file.
